


Disconnected

by CMF1911



Category: Junksen, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMF1911/pseuds/CMF1911
Summary: Emily decides to join Aubrey and the Bellas on the Military Tour as her last concert with the Bella's.





	1. Chapter 1

Pitch Perfect  
Disconnected  
Chapter 1  
Emily Junk sat at a café attempting to write a song for the next Bella’s rehearsal which was in a few days, and she was still drawing blanks. She was staring out the window aimlessly. When a throat cleared beside her table. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Aubrey Posen standing beside her table.   
“Emily… Right?” Aubrey rose an eyebrow.   
“Yeah. That’s me. I was at your training camp with the other Bella’s last year.” Emily smiled.   
“Yeah. I thought I recognized you. I just wanted to say hi.” Aubrey waved awkwardly. Emily laughed.   
“Well. Are you here by yourself? Would you like to join me?” Emily looked at her with an awkward smile on her face. Aubrey laughed.   
“You look like you are working on something. I don’t want to distract you..” Aubrey tried to let the younger girl off the hook.   
“NO! I mean no. It would be a welcome distraction. I’m drawing blank spaces anyway.” Emily showed her the blank page. Aubrey smiled and took the offered seat across from Emily.   
“Is there anything I can do to help?” Aubrey suggested.   
“I’m not sure. I just. I haven’t really had any musical inspiration lately, and I have a really big psychology exam this weekend. The girls are so loud at the house. I mean it’s fine.. I get it. They are all freshman, but I’m a PhD student. I have to study.” Emily groaned.   
“Hey…. Hey. It’s okay. Do you want to…. I mean… You could always come study at my office. If you need to get away from the girls and the noise for a while.” Aubrey offered. Emily looked up at her hopefully.   
“Are you serious?” Emily asked her with a smile.   
“Dixie Chicks serious.” Aubrey assured her. Emily laughed.   
“That sounds wonderful, but you really don’t have to…” Emily trailed off at Aubrey’s unamused look.   
“Come on. Are you free right now?” Aubrey tossed her empty cup away and gestured towards the door.   
“Absolutely. One hundred percent free.” Emily stood up too.   
“Let me show you the camp. Maybe the landscape and sunlight will give you some inspiration.” Aubrey suggested as she led Emily through the café.   
Emily was lounging against a tree while Aubrey leaned against her shoulder later that afternoon. Emily smiled at the blonde who had fallen asleep with her head on her shoulder. Then she looked down at the full page of notes she had for a new song that she needed to ask Beca for help with. She didn’t even realize when she fell asleep with Aubrey leaning against the tree.   
Emily woke up to her phone playing the annoying song she had designated specifically for Stacie Conrad. One of the few people who had stayed in Georgia after all the other Bella’s had graduated and left. Emily wiped a hand over her face and opened her eyes. Confused at the blonde hair and sunlight she had awoken to. She looked down in surprise to see her other arm wrapped around Aubrey’s waist. Aubrey groaned. Emily jumped when a something hit her face. She looked up through split fingers to see Stacie Conrad staring down at her with her hands on her hips.   
“Stacie!” Emily jumped into a sitting up position. Forcing Aubrey to sit up as well. Aubrey groaned again and looked up in surprise to see Stacie there as well.   
“You were supposed to meet me for breakfast! I was worried sick about you. I even had that creepy chick track your cellphone, so I could find you!” Stacie yelled at her best friend who looked at her with amusement.   
“Oh my god! We fell asleep! What time is it!?” Aubrey looked around for her phone.   
“It’s eight am.” Stacie filled in for Emily who was looking for her own phone.   
“Shit. I had a meeting I need to be at at 8:30.” Aubrey started panicking looking around for her stuff.   
“Aubrey…” Emily tried.   
“Emily. I’m so sorry, but I have to go. I meant what I said. You can come here anytime you want to get away. Just text me or call me.” Aubrey kissed her on the cheek before she hugged Stacie and rushed off. Emily stared after her with a surprised look on her face. Until Stacie picked up the same cup and threw it at her again.   
“Okay. I’m up. Geez.” Emily laughed.   
“I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere, but you were just sleeping with Aubrey fucking Posen!?” Stacie glared at her best friend.   
“She… We… I…. I ran into her at the café yesterday, and we some how ended up spending the day and the night together. We didn’t plan on falling asleep or I would have called you. You know that Stacie. I would never ditch you on purpose.” Emily promised as Stacie sat down next to her.   
“That’s good to know, because I really need someone I can count on right now. I was going to tell you something pretty important this morning.” Stacie sighed.   
“Stacie. What is it? You know you can trust me.” Emily promised gripping her friends hand tightly.   
“I’m…. I’m pregnant Em.” Stacie put a hand over her stomach while Emily stared at her in shock.   
“Are you…? Going to tell the father?” Emily asked her cautiously.   
“No. He’s a dirt-bag. I want to raise this baby without him.” Stacie closed her eyes.   
“Well you don’t have to do it alone. I’m going to help you.” Emily promised.   
“You don’t have to do that Emily. I can’t ask you to…” Stacie was cut off by an adamant Emily.   
“You aren’t asking me. I’m telling you. You aren’t in this alone. I can quit the Bella’s and get a job after school. We can get a place together off campus.” Emily offered.   
“Emily…” Stacie sighed.   
“Stacie… We can do this. If you want me to help. I promise I’ll be there for you and the baby.” Emily promised squeezing her hand tighter.   
“I can’t ask you to give up the Bella’s.” Stacie smiled at her sadly.   
“I’ve basically given up on them already. I need to start doing better in my classes if I want to graduate on time with the rest of my class.” Emily explained.   
“Well. That’s good, because I don’t think I could do this without you Em.” Stacie sighed in relief hugging her best friend.   
“So…. What are you going to name it…?” Emily smirked.   
“Not Emily.” Stacie laughed punching her friend on the shoulder.   
“I’m insulted.” Emily gasped.   
“So. What did I interrupt with Aubrey?” Stacie smirked at Emily.   
“I honestly don’t know. I think it was a moment, but I can’t really be sure. We spent the day together and it was great. I doubt she’s even into women…” Emily sighed.   
“You never know. No one really knows what Aubrey is into.” Stacie laughed.   
“I guess this means. I need to find a new workout partner?” Emily sighed again. Stacie had been her kick boxing sparring partner for the past couple of years.   
“At least until I have the baby. Probably a few months after that.” Stacie laughed replacing her hand on her stomach.   
Emily spent the next few months rearranging her schedule to fit Stacie’s. She had spent a few more days with Aubrey, but not as many as she had wanted. Some of the days she was at the camp. Aubrey had full schedules, so they were in the same place, but not together. She was tired of not having any time alone with Aubrey, so she drew on her courage and sent the blonde a text asking her to dinner that evening. Not expecting the blonde to say yes. She was surprised when her offer was accepted. Then she spent several hours panicking and asking Stacie what she should do. Resulting in a text message that said. Do whatever you want. Emily rolled her eyes.   
Later that evening she found herself waiting nervously for Aubrey to arrive at the small vegan restaurant she had found a few miles off campus. She was staring out the window when felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.   
“Hey.” Emily stood up to pull Aubrey’s seat out for her. Aubrey smiled slightly at the gesture.   
“Hey. Thanks for taking me out tonight. I needed to get out of the camp.” Aubrey smiled.   
“Yeah? Anytime.” Emily smiled at her. She glanced over Aubrey in a nice blouse and black pants. Even in business casual attire she looked stunning. Emily couldn’t help but stare momentarily.   
“You look tired.” Aubrey commented.   
“Gee. Thanks. You look stunning.” Emily covered her mouth and Aubrey let out a light laugh.   
“That’s sweet. I’ve had a long day. I’m sure that’s not true.” Aubrey blushed.   
“Well. I’m glad you came to dinner even though you are tired.” Emily smiled.   
“We haven’t really gotten to spend much time together lately.” Aubrey commented.   
“I know. I’ve missed you.” Emily rolled her eyes at her own awkwardness. Aubrey smiled at her adorable blundering for a second time that evening.   
“I’ve missed you too Emily. What have you been up to. How did you do on your exam?” Aubrey squeezed her hand over the table.   
“I passed it. Which is all I really wanted, and um… My last concert with the Bella’s is going to be the reunion thing tomorrow night.” Emily informed Aubrey.   
“I… Don’t know whether to be happy for you or upset about you quitting the Bella’s. Is there a reason for the rush?” Aubrey looked at her in surprise.   
“Um. Well yeah, but not one that I’m allowed to really talk about yet.” Emily grimaced.   
“You aren’t in any kind of trouble… Are you?” Aubrey squeezed her hand tighter.   
“No. Not me. I’m good. Stacie and I got a house off campus.” Emily informed her hoping to change the topic.   
“Really?” Aubrey rose an eyebrow at her.   
“Yeah. I got a part time job for after school. I’ve just been busy and realized I haven’t been able to spend as much time with you as I was hoping I would after that day at the café and I really did miss you. You have no idea.” Emily told her. Aubrey smiled at her and let go of her hand.   
“As long as you aren’t in trouble.” Aubrey’s face softened as they maintained eye contact.   
“I promise. I’m not.” Emily laughed.   
They ate together and caught up on the events that had happened over the past few months. Emily paid for their meal after insisting to a hesitant Aubrey. Then she walked Aubrey back to the camp. She hadn’t realized how late they had been out until she looked at her watch. They stood outside Aubrey’s door in comfortable silence. Aubrey was the first to break it.   
“Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee? Or tea? I don’t really do alcohol.” Aubrey explained.   
“I… Are you sure that’s what you want?” Emily asked her openly.   
“Yeah. Emily.. This is what I want…” Aubrey reached out to interlock their fingers.   
“Oh! This was a date!?” Emily laughed awkwardly.  
Aubrey rolled her eyes at Emily’s attempt of relaxing the situation. Aubrey punched her lightly with her free hand. Emily grabbed it and interlocked the fingers on their free hand, so they were connected by both hands. She pulled Aubrey closer and tension filled the small space left between them. Aubrey allowed their eyes to remain locked together while Emily leaned forward far too slowly. Emily kissed her with a surprising amount of passion. Like she had been thinking about kissing her for a while which made Aubrey smile into the kiss. Emily followed her lips when she broke the kiss.   
“Stay with me tonight.” Aubrey bit her lip.   
“I don’t want to rush this with you… If you have any doubts about wanting this… About wanting me…” Emily was cut off by a second kiss which Aubrey initiated.   
“I don’t have any doubts Emily. Please, come in?” Aubrey tried again.   
“Okay.” Emily smiled against Aubrey’s lips. She trailed kisses down Aubrey’s neck as she turned to unlock her the door to her room.   
“You are so beautiful.” Emily whispered into Aubrey’s ear.   
Aubrey pushed her back just enough for her to focus on unlocking the door. Then she reached out for Emily’s hand to pull her into the small apartment/loft she was currently living in. She bypassed the kitchen completely which caused Emily to raise an eyebrow. Emily looked up in surprise when she found herself being pushed down on to the edge of Aubrey’s bed and her eyes widened when Aubrey straddled her hips bringing their lips together in another deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily decides to join Aubrey and the Bellas on the Military Tour as her last concert with the Bella's.

Emily woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom with her arms around a warm body equally as bare as hers. She smiled when she remembered the events from the night before. Then she panicked because she had forgotten to tell Stacie she was spending the night at Aubrey’s. She reached over Aubrey gently grabbing her phone.   
‘What the hell, Emily!?’-StacieC.   
‘Okay. I’m trying not to panic now asshole.’-StacieC.  
‘I’m sorry for calling you an asshole. Text me back!’-StacieC.   
‘Nevermind. I had that weird chick from the Bella’s trace your phone again. You are at Aubrey’s again!?’-StacieC.   
‘I had a date with her last night. It went well. I spent the night.’-EmilyJ.  
‘HOLY SHIT! Oh my god! Call me when you can! I need the deets.’-StacieC.   
She set her phone back on the table and placed a kiss on Aubrey’s bare shoulder. She felt Aubrey run a hand along her forearm. She shifted to her back, so she could look up at Emily while the younger girl propped herself up on her palm and trailed her free hand over Aubrey’s hip.   
“Good morning.” Aubrey looked at her surprised.   
“Hey. I was going to jog to the café and get us breakfast, but I figured it would probably be a better idea to be here when you woke up.” Emily explained tapping her fingertips on Aubrey’s shoulder.   
“Yeah. I wouldn’t have been very happy with you if I woke up alone after a night like that.” Aubrey laughed gently running a hand through her hair.   
“So, it was okay? You are okay with everything that happened? Because I meant what I said Aubrey… I don’t want to rush this with you, and if you think this was too fast…” Emily trailed off when Aubrey cupped her cheek.   
“Last night was perfect. Stop over thinking it, and if you think about it we’ve technically been dating for the past three months anyway.” Aubrey laughed kissing Emily gently.   
“True.” Emily sighed against her lips happily.   
“The girls are going to freak out if they find out about this…” Aubrey laughed.   
“That will be fun. Can I buy you breakfast at the café? I have to go to the library for a few hours to study. Then I promised Stacie I would meet her for dinner before the Bella’s reunion thing tonight.” Emily explained.   
“I totally forgot that was tonight. What are we going to do? Are we going to tell them?” Aubrey looked at her wide-eyed.   
“Well. I don’t care either way. So. I’m going to leave that decision up to you. Although I’m sure Stacie will have probably said something to Beca and Chloe by now.” Emily laughed.   
“Breakfast sounds nice. I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?” Aubrey smirked at Emily.   
Emily stared at her wide eyed for several minutes before Aubrey started shifting to get up.   
“Um.. Uh… Duh.” Emily tripped as she tried to get out of the bed and Aubrey giggled at her.   
An hour later they were sitting across from each other at the same café that had started everything for them. Emily hadn’t seen Stacie walk into the café and snap a picture of them smiling at each other shyly.   
“You know I would be really pissed at you for bailing on breakfast with me, but since it seems to be for the same re-occurrent reason. I guess I can forgive you.” Stacie walked up to them. Emily looked up with surprise on her face.   
“Stacie!” Emily looked at her with her mouth hanging open.   
“Hey Stacie.” Aubrey laughed.   
“Um….” Emily glanced at Aubrey.   
“You should join us for breakfast.” Aubrey laughed at Emily’s awkwardness.   
“Yeah. Sure. Gee thanks for the invite Em.” Stacie smirked at her best friend who shifted to the seat beside Aubrey instead of the one in front of her.   
“I was getting there. I was just caught by surprise.” Emily smiled awkwardly.   
“So. Posen. Is this where I need to give you the shovel talk?” Stacie quirked an eyebrow at the former Bella’s captain. Emily choked on her sip of coffee. Aubrey rose an eyebrow at Emily with as mile starting to shine through.   
“We tell each other everything. I couldn’t help it. Besides I needed someone to talk to about all of this.” Emily gestured between the two of them.   
“Besides after interrupting like 5 dates. It wasn’t hard to figure out that something was going on.” Stacie laughed.   
“No. I guess it wouldn’t be.” Aubrey laughed leaning more comfortably into Emily’s side.   
“Are you going to tell everyone else?” Stacie asked them curiously.   
“Since I’m leaving the Bella’s after tonight. I thought I would leave that decision up to Aubrey.” Emily shrugged.   
“It’s the last Bella’s concert for this season anyway isn’t it?” Stacie asked Emily.   
“Yeah. I’m just letting them know I can’t rejoin after the summer.” Emily explained.   
“I think we should see if they just figure it out like Stacie did.” Aubrey smiled kissing Emily’s cheek.   
“That would be fun. I can’t wait to see Cynthia’s reaction.” Emily laughed.   
“You didn’t answer my question though. Do I need to give the intimidating best friend talk?” Stacie glared at Aubrey.   
“I have no intention of hurting Emily, and if I ever do by accident. I fully expect an ass-kicking from you.” Aubrey laughed. Emily smiled at her and returned the cheek kiss.   
Later that evening after the current Bella’s had performed and Emily had tracked Aubrey down at the bar after informing her current team that she would no longer be performing with them. She slid into the space between Chloe and Cynthia shooting a small smile at Aubrey as she joined the group and gestured for a beer.   
The girls chatted about their day while Emily apologized again for the mix up. Then they discussed going on another world-wide tour over the summer which everyone accept Stacie agreed to go on.   
“Can you fly when you are 8 months pregnant?” Stacie asked Emily who shook her head adamantly. Aubrey looked at Emily with wide eyes.   
“Um. No. I mean what if you start giving birth overseas. Our medical insurance doesn’t cover overseas travel.” Emily started panicking.   
“Emily, relax. I wasn’t planning on going. I just wanted to tell the others that I was having a baby.” Stacie rolled her eyes at Emily’s confusion.   
“Oh. Right.” Emily moved to stand beside Aubrey again who raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend curiously. Emily smiled awkwardly.   
“Wait. What about the dad? Why did only Emily know about this?” Beca looked around confused.   
“The father is a dirt bag. I don’t want him in the picture. Emily has been helping me get ready for the baby. We got a place together off campus, and we’ve both been working night jobs to try and get ready.” Stacie put a hand on her barely showing baby bump. Aubrey looked at Emily in stunned surprise. Emily looked down shyly.   
“Wait. Emily’s playing Baby-Daddy? Is there something else you guys want to tell us?” Cynthia smirked at Emily who noticed the frown that appeared on Aubrey’s face when she asked the question. She put a hand on Aubrey’s back, and shook her head adamantly at Cynthia.   
“What do you mean?” Emily looked at her confused.   
“I told Emily first, because she was still here. When she found out she offered to help me raise the baby when she found out the father wouldn’t be in the picture. I didn’t realize how much help I would need until she started stepping up.” Stacie shrugged.   
“I’m seeing someone else.” Emily explained. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows. Aubrey smiled slightly.   
“Well. I think it goes without saying. Your baby is going to have a whole lot of aunties.” Aubrey smiled.   
“Oh yeah. Definitely. I can’t believe that is eight months pregnant.” Beca looked at her amazed.   
“Well. I guess Emily’s in then!” Chloe cheered.   
“Was I not always….. In…?” Stacie looked at Aubrey with a worried expression.   
“Oh yeah. You totally were.” Aubrey reached over to squeeze her hand. Emily saw Cynthia raise an eyebrow and smiled at Aubrey. Her phone pinged once they had all moved to a table.   
‘Are you sure you want to go?’-AP.   
‘Yeah. It will be fun to spend the summer with you overseas.’-EJ.   
Aubrey winked at her subtly from across the table.   
Emily walked over to sit by Stacie while they talked quietly about how Stacie would arrange things while Emily was away. Aubrey suddenly had a new respect for Emily stepping up to help Stacie with the baby. They ended up staying at the bar much later than Emily had intended to. She tried to hang back with Aubrey to ask her if she wanted to see her and Stacie’s new place, but Chloe and Beca held the older woman back to talk about logistics and planning for the trip. Aubrey made eye-contact at Emily and shrugged gesturing to her phone. Emily nodded in understanding and held the passenger door open for Stacie. She drove them back to their new place enveloped in a comfortable silence.   
“Well. You guys weren’t too obvious, but I saw Cynthia raise a few eyebrows.” Stacie chuckled as they walked into the quiet house.   
“Yeah. I had hoped to invite her back here tonight, but Chloe an Beca grabbed her before I got the chance.” Emily shrugged.   
“Well. We didn’t really get a chance to talk about the date or the other stuff, but how was it?” Stacie asked her excitedly. Emily blushed and looked down at her cup of hot chocolate.   
“That good huh?” Stacie smirked.   
“Aubrey was amazing. How could you expect anything less? I was the awkward one. Neither of us are very big on talking about ourselves.” Emily shrugged.   
“You are a psychology major who doesn’t like to talk about feelings?” Stacie laughed.   
“Most of us are that way. We like being listening ears. Not sharing.” Emily laughed back.  
“How was the sex?” Stacie asked her happily.   
Emily blushed, and banged her head on the table. Stacie laughed.   
“That good too. Not surprising. I always imagined Aubrey would be a tiger in the bedroom.” Stacie looked like she was daydreaming, and Emily gaped at her.   
“What? She’s hot. I’d be lying if I said. I’ve never thought about you too.” Stacie laughed when Emily blanched.   
“I so did not need to know that.” Emily whined. Stacie laughed again.   
“Well. Do you love her?” Stacie eyed her suspiciously.   
“I thinks it’s too early to tell that, but I think I could.” Emily sighed.   
“Well. It’s pretty obvious that she likes you too.” Stacie tried to give her friend some encouragement.   
“Yeah. I just hope I don’t mess it up.” Emily smiled.   
“I’m sure you will do fine. If anyone messes up it will be Aubrey. I don’t even know the last time she was in a legit relationship.” Stacie tried to console her anxious friend.   
“Well. I’m not much better. I honestly wasn’t expecting this to happen.” Emily shrugged.   
“Love is usually a surprise to most people. Use this trip to get to know her. Have a little fun with the girls. Relax. When you come back the baby should be on the way. We won’t have a whole lot of personal time when that happens.” Stacie reminded her.   
“Fair point.” Emily laughed.   
“Get some sleep. You still have a test tomorrow too.” Stacie patted her on the shoulder.   
“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” Emily groaned as she followed Stacie up the stairs. Then veered off to her own bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3.

Chapter 3  
Emily didn’t get to see Aubrey except for a couple of times which were chaperoned by Chloe and Beca, and she was started to get antsy. Aubrey would just smile when she would bite back at Amy’s harsh comments towards her. She would calm down as soon as Aubrey touched her arm or shoulder and her yes would close involuntarily. Beca had raised an eyebrow a few times at their closeness. On the plane. Aubrey had fallen asleep with her head on Emily’s shoulder and it killed Emily to not reach out and hold her while she slept.   
They had a tour of the military base and met the other bands. Then finally checked into their hotel. Once everyone had gone to bed Emily laid in her bed staring at the ceiling agitatedly. She snuck out of her room as gently as she could only to bump into Aubrey in the hall way. She caught the older girl around the waist and they smiled when they realized who they had run into. They didn’t say anything before their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Emily pushed her back against the hotel wall and lifted her so Aubrey’s legs could wrap around her waist. Aubrey let out a quiet squeak and sighed when Emily’s teeth closed around her neck. Emily picked her up and carried the blonde back to Aubrey’s hotel room. Where they spent the evening getting reacquainted with each other.   
Emily rolled off a panting Aubrey onto her back once they were both sated, and too tired to carry on with their activities. Aubrey slid her hand into Emily’s and sighed in contentment dropping her free forearm over her forehead breathing deeply.   
“Jesus.” Aubrey sighed with a breathy laugh. Emily was just smiling up at the ceiling while she gripped Aubrey’s hand between their sweaty bodies.   
“What got into you?” Aubrey chuckled softly.   
“I didn’t get to spend any time alone with you for a whole week. You look so stunning every day, and I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Emily explained letting out a breath of relief. Aubrey smiled at her partner and curled into her side. She pulled a sheet up to cover their bare bodies even though the heat in Spain was sweltering. Their bodies were covered in sweat from their previous activities, and she knew they would both need a shower after their evening anyway.   
“I missed you too.” Aubrey admitted tiredly. They both ended up falling asleep in Aubrey’s room. Emily with her arms wrapped tightly around Aubrey’s waist.   
When they woke up the next morning. Emily had already snuck off to take a shower. When she got back to Aubrey’s room she put some Advil and a coffee on the bedside table and kissed Aubrey’s bare shoulder.   
“Mmmm. Hey. What’s going on?” Aubrey.   
“I took a shower already. I’m going to head down and get some breakfast. I’ll order something for you if you want to jump in the shower. I let you sleep as long as I could.” Emily promised leaning in to kiss her gently. Aubrey smiled against her lips.   
“Thank you.” Aubrey pushed herself up, and Emily stared at her as she walked to the bathroom naked.   
“That so isn’t fair.” Emily groaned. Aubrey chuckled gently.   
“Go. Or we are going to be late, and the girls will come up her looking for us.” Aubrey laughed.   
“It would almost be worth it to see how Beca and Chloe would react.” Emily laughed back. She kissed Aubrey one more time before sighing and pulling back completely.   
She found Cynthia Rose sitting down at a table in the café by herself and sat in the seat across from her with a permanent smile on her face.   
“Have a good night last night Legacy?” Cynthia smirked.   
“Yeah. It was pretty good.” Emily took a sip of coffee.   
“Yeah? I’m sure it had nothing to do with when I saw you and Aubrey making out in the hall last night. I’m sure.” Cynthia’s smirk remained on her face.   
Emily choked on her sip of coffee. Cynthia laughed at her reaction.   
“It was kind of hot. I didn’t know you could lift like that.” Cynthia laughed when Emily dropped her forehead to the table with a groan.   
“In my defense. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months and I hadn’t gotten any time alone with her in a couple of weeks.” Emily tried to defend herself.   
“Hey. I’m not hating. I’m just surprised. Way to go legacy. Posen is a bombshell.” Cynthia smirked.   
“You’re telling me. I still don’t know how it happened.” Emily laughed.   
“Are you guys telling everyone else?” Cynthia asked her curiously.   
“I told Aubrey that was up to her. This is my last year with the Bellas.” Emily shrugged.   
“Well. Your secret is safe with me. At least until the others find out. If you want to leave it up to her. You might want to be a little more careful about where you chose to make out.” Cynthia suggested.   
“Noted. Last night wasn’t really planned.” Emily explained running a hand over her neck. Aubrey walked down a few minutes later joined by Chloe and Beca. She sat down next to Emily while she prepped herself another cup of coffee. Cynthia smirked down into her own cup. While Emily sat there awkwardly avoiding eye contact with everyone.   
“Damn Posen. What happened to you neck!?” Beca stared at Aubrey’s neck where a large bruise was forming with teeth marks imbedded in it.   
“Oh my god.” Aubrey covered her neck with her hand.   
Cynthia hid her laughter behind her hand while she looked at Emily with wide eyes.   
“Oh my god. Did you hook up with one of the cute soldiers last night!?” Chloe asked her friend excitedly.   
“No. I didn’t hook up with one of the soldiers…” Aubrey sighed keeping her hand on her neck while she shot a glare at Emily.   
“Way to go Legacy.” Cynthia chuckled. Emily covered her face with her hands.   
“What the fuck!?” Chloe yelled as she stood up. Aubrey grimaced at her best friend’s reaction.   
“NO WAY!” Beca was beaming at them.   
“We tell each other everything, and you didn’t want to tell me about this!?” Chloe looked at her best friend with a hurt look. Emily looked between them sadly.   
“It’s new. I didn’t… I didn’t want to jinx it. I know it doesn’t make any sense. I just.. I wanted to make sure she really wanted this before I started telling people.” Aubrey reached over and squeezed Emily’s hand.   
“But you told Stacie!?” Chloe asked in a hurt voice again.   
“Stacie found out. It’s different. We weren’t trying to hide it from anyone. Aubrey just didn’t want to be too public right away.” Emily tried to help Aubrey out. Aubrey nodded fervently hoping Chloe would understand.   
“Well. Damn Legacy. Who knew you had skills?” Beca winked at her and she blushed.   
“I caught them making out in the hallway last night. It was definitely hot. All I have to say is that Legacy can lift.” Cynthia told Beca proudly. Aubrey tried to hide her blush behind her hand.   
“It’s not like Aubrey’s that heavy.” Emily laughed awkwardly. Aubrey rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.   
“Come on. I’ll help you hide that bite mark on your neck, and you can tell me how all of this happened.” Chloe pulled Aubrey out of her chair. She leaned down to kiss Emily on the cheek before she was pulled away by Chloe.   
“Well that was definitely unexpected.” Beca looked at Emily with amusement.   
“You’re telling me. She kind of took me by surprise too.” Emily laughed.   
“Well. I said it once, and I’ll say it again. I’m impressed. Especially since you had Posen so distracted that she let you mark her. She doesn’t strike me as the type to allow that very often.” Cynthia chuckled.   
Emily shrugged not sure how to respond to that statement.   
“Come on. You aren’t going to tell us what she’s like in the bedroom?” Beca leaned forward curiously.   
Emily sook her head in denial of their question.   
“No way. Aubrey would kill me.” Emily smiled.   
“I never figured Legacy would be a top, but after what I saw last night I may have to re-evaluate.” Cynthia laughed. Emily rolled her eyes.   
“Maybe they take turns.” Beca suggested with a laugh of her own. Emily blushed.   
“Yep. They take turns.” Cynthia punched Beca on the arm. Emily laughed and shook her head.   
“You guys have no idea.” Emily smirked. Beca’s mouth dropped open and Cynthia stared with wide eyes. Before anything else could be said. The rest of the Bella’s joined them at the table minus Aubrey and Chloe who were taking a really long time to cover up the bite mark Emily had accidently left behind.


End file.
